narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suzaku (Sage)
| name = Suzaku | kanji = 朱雀 | romanisation = Suzaku | alias = Great Phoenix Sage | birthdate = Unknown | age = 1000+ | status = Alive | gender = Male | hometown = Forest of Resplendent Flames | occupation = Teacher of Senjutsu Nasuka's Personal Summon | affiliation = Nasuka Uchiha | classification = Teacher of Senjutsu Eina's Personal Summon | kekkei = Scorch Release Vibration Release Phoenix Release | nature = Fire Release Lightning Release | jutsu = }} Suzaku is the Great Phoenix Sage who resides in the Forest of Resplendent Flames. Background Birth Suzaku was born out of the mating of two phoenixes whose names are unknown. Born of flames, Suzaku was an outcast. He managed himself quite well until the era of endless war, known as the Warring States Period, began. Warring States Period Contract with the Uchiha Clan Suzaku was 23 years old (in human years) when the Warring States Period began. The phoenixes were quite excellent at hiding but were also updated on the going-ons of the outside. However, they couldn't hide their presence completely from the Uchiha. For several years following, phoenixes and Uchiha clashed. Slowly but surely, the Uchiha gained a hand over the phoenixes and drove them back. Fairness was nil. That is until the famed and his brother came around. He made a contract with the phoenixes: in exchange for them living in the Forest of Resplendent Flames, the phoenixes were to provide battle and medical assistance to the Uchiha. Taking Residence in the Forest of Resplendent Flames Madara had discovered the forest a few weeks before he went to discuss terms with the phoenixes. He thought a forest of ethereal flames would be a good place for the phoenix. He was proven right when the phoenixes went in and never came out unless called on by an Uchiha. There, Suzaku led a good life for the next 100 years. Sometime during that span, Suzaku became the leader of the phoenixes and the Great Phoenix Sage. He was waiting for a select Uchiha to discover him. The Uchiha Brothers Itachi Uchiha Sasuke Uchiha Nasuka Uchiha Personality Suzaku is a well-respected phoenix although this is just on the outside. Inside, he is a pervert. No one knows of this side of him except for his sister, Eos. Suzaku only shows this side of his to well-endowed women, such as the Yumia Siblings. Appearance Suzaku is a special phoenix. He is entirely composed of fire. His eyes glow like a million gallons of blood was distilled into a solid. His beak was a literal lava flow. Suzaku's colors determine his mood. Abilities Chakra Suzaku has a special chakra that runs within the blood of phoenixes. That chakra has high healing powers. Unfortunately, that chakra only has one outlet: Suzaku's tears. For all other usages of his chakra, Suzaku can output from anywhere in his body. Phoenixes also have a trait to passively absorb Nature Energy. Suzaku is special so he was able to be able to teach the senjutsu of the Phoenixes. Nature Transformations As a phoenix, Suzaku has an affinity to Fire Release. After some training, Suzaku obtained Wind and Lightning natures. He has never seen war unless you count his encounter with the Uchiha Clan during the Warring States Period (although that wasn't full-blown war; it was a peaceful encounter between the phoenixes and the Uchiha Clan). Due to his three nature transformations, Suzaku has two Kekkei Genkais. Kekkei Genkai Scorch Release The Scorch Release is a Kekkei Genkai all phoenixes eventually learn to use. By combining wind and fire of varying quantities, Suzaku can create orbs of fire of varying temperatures. Quite hilariously enough, Suzaku only uses this to heat a pool in which he bathes in. Vibration Release An offensive Kekkei Genkai that Suzaku learned by combining wind and lightning chakra natures. Suzaku usually uses his voice to project the sound waves. The Vibration Release is quite deadly for one reason: it has the power to vibrate the air at such speeds that it can crack diamonds. Imagine that hitting an adversary's eardrums.